


Leave It On

by Golden_Asp



Series: The Crystal Cabaret [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ardyn and Ignis enjoy each others' bodies, Ardyn is NOT a bad guy in this, Ardyn owns a cabaret, Come Shot, Consensual Sex, Cor and Nyx are bouncers, Gladio is a bartender, Ignis is a dancer there, Ignis is a sexual being and really enjoys having sex, Luna sings, M/M, Past gladnis, Prompto is the stage manager, They bang, bareback, burlesque dancer Ignis AU, still a smarmy bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ardyn has a new dance in mind for him and Ignis, not much rehearsing gets done.Burlesque dancer!Ignis AU





	Leave It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IseliaDragonwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/gifts).



> Just throwing this out first thing: Ardyn is not a bad guy in this story. He and Ignis enjoy consensual sex, pretty much as friends with benefits. I'm not sure anyone's actually going to read this.
> 
> This is part of The Crystal Cabaret series, which will eventually be Ignoct. This takes place before Noctis comes to the cabaret.
> 
> not beta-ed
> 
> Iselia, this one's for you.

The applause thundered as Ignis sank into a low bow. The sequined curtain fell in front of him and he stood up, flinging his bangs out of his eyes and wiping sweat from his brow. He picked up the clothes he had started the dance in and sauntered off the stage, waving to Prompto as he went.

Prompto waved back, quickly changing props for the next act.

It was a Friday night, and The Crystal Cabaret was packed. A smoky haze drifted through the club, the sounds of people talking and laughing working around the place.

Ignis went up the metal spiral staircase to the dressing rooms on the top floor. He hung his shirt and pants up, dropping to his vanity in only his skin colored silk panties. His work uniform. 

The health department frowned on full nudity, so they gave the illusion of it instead.

He opened his contact case and quickly took one out and then the other, blinking in relief as he pushed his glasses on his face.

There came a sardonic clap from behind him. Ignis turned, fighting a smirk.

Ardyn Izunia, the owner of the cabaret, leaned against the wall. He clapped, a smirk on his face.

“As always, Ignis, you astound the heathens with your beauty.”

Ignis snorted, turning back to the mirror. “It was good then?”

“Of course,” Ardyn said, pushing away from the wall and dropping into the chair next to Ignis. He pushed a tumbler full of scotch on the rocks to Ignis. 

Ignis smiled, taking it and swallowing. He savoured the taste on his tongue.

Ardyn spun the chair around. “Many people were talking about you after that little performance.”

“If it keeps them coming through the door it keeps money in my pocket,” Ignis said, reaching for his makeup remover.

“This is true.”

They fell into an easy silence as the next performer started. Lunafreya’s voice weaved around the crowd, twisting with the smoke and making people really feel. She usually calmed the crowd after Ignis lit their fire.

She was cool water to his fiery performances.

Ignis wiped his face clean and stood up. He rummaged through his bag for his day clothes, aware of Ardyn’s eyes on him.

He dropped the panties to the ground and pulled on his pants.

“Commando?” Ardyn said with a grin.

“Like you didn’t already know that,” Ignis threw over his shoulder. He buttoned his leopard print shirt and turned to face Ardyn.

“What do you want? You usually don’t come up here right after a performance unless you want something.”

Ardyn grinned, turning his fedora in his hand. “You know me so well.”

“I’ve worked for you for years now,” Ignis said. 

“True. I’ve been thinking about a number for both of us.”

Ignis looked at him with interest. Ardyn owned the club, but he occasionally performed as well. It was a rare treat for the audience, and for the performers. Ardyn was good.

He could twist people around his fingers with an ease that Ignis envied. 

“We close in an hour. Can you stay after to run it?” Ardyn asked, watching Ignis through lidded eyes.

“Is that it?” Ignis asked, stepping close. Ardyn smirked up at him.

“Mr. Scientia, I have no idea what you’re insinuating, you naughty boy.”

Ignis threw his head back and laughed. He took Ardyn’s hat from his hands and perched it on his head, glad that the number he’d done that night hadn’t required him to style his hair.

He smirked, tilting Ardyn’s hat at him in a salute. “Sure thing, boss. I’ll be at the bar.”

Ardyn watched him walk away with his hat on his head and shook his head. 

He stood up with a laugh, heading for his office. 

~*~

Gladio glanced up as Ignis sat at the bar, wearing his regular clothes and Ardyn’s hat of all things.

He poured Ignis a shot of whiskey and shoved it into his hand. “Nice hat.”

Ignis laughed, downing the shot easily. “And how is the bar tonight?”

“Hopping. After your little dance, people were begging for more drinks. You have a lot of people willing to take you home or just to the nearest alley, whichever you’d prefer.”

Ignis reached for a water bottle, smiling at Gladio. “I’m content. Plus, going home with the customers never works out well.”

“Hey!”

“I got you a job here,” Ignis said, arching his eyebrow.

“We’re friends,” Gladio said.

“And we make better friends than lovers. Not that you weren’t delightful, but you really need to learn to vary your positions. I’ve never met someone with so little variety in bed.”

“There’s nothing wrong with good vanilla sex, Iggy.”

“I didn’t say there was, but for as beautiful as you are, I was sure you’d be a wild animal in bed.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Gladio said dryly.

Ignis grinned at him around his water bottle. “And tell me, is Prompto adding some variety to your positions?”

Gladio rolled his eyes. “You know it. He just takes it a little slower than you did.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You wanted to hang me from the ceiling and fuck me that second night.”

“Right. It would’ve been fun too.”

Gladio snorted. “I’m sure.”

“I’ll have to talk to Prompto, give him some ideas.”

“Don’t you dare. He’s got enough ideas as it is.”

“You love it.”

“I love him.”

“I know,” Ignis said with a smile.

Ignis had never made any attempt to hide his sexual desires from anyone. He enjoyed sex and wasn’t afraid to let people know. Falling into bed was a joyous experience. He didn’t expect anything but a good time, and always tried to give his partner (or partners) of the evening an equally good time in return.

Ignis turned, sipping his water and letting his eyes drift over the crowd. He did like that people didn’t seem to recognize him when he wasn’t on stage. He figured the glasses and Ardyn’s hat pulled low over his brow probably helped.

He adored watching the crowd after his performances. People watching was fun, and The Crystal Cabaret drew a strange and diverse crowd.

Lunafreya’s voice rose and fell calmly in the background, bringing the night to a close. Ignis leaned back, watching as slowly people started filtering out. Gladio hummed along with Luna, cleaning glasses.

Cor Leonis and Nyx Ulric watched the crowd disperse, making sure no one stole glasses or left the premises with drinks in hand. They called cabs for those too drunk to drive.

Ignis raised his water bottle to them, grinning when Cor rolled his eyes at the sight of Ardyn’s hat.

The curtain fell and Ignis stood up. He smiled at Prompto as the smaller man darted out from backstage. Together they started to put chairs on tables, and Gladio came after them with a mop.

“Well, no one threw up in here tonight,” Nyx said, closing the door. “That’s a win as far as I’m concerned.”

“Some guy just upchucked all over his car though,” Cor said, moving to help Prompto tie back the curtains.

“That’s his problem, not ours,” Gladio said.

“What’s with the hat, Ignis?” Nyx asked.

“I’m thinking about changing my look. What do you think?” Ignis struck a pose, looking over his shoulder at Nyx and running his finger over the brim of the hat.

Nyx rolled his eyes. “It makes you look like a smarmy bastard.”

“I resemble that remark,” Ardyn said from behind him. Nyx grinned at him.

“Hey, boss. Ignis is trying to steal your look. At least Ignis has a fashion sense, though. Yours is sadly lacking.”

“Your words wound me, Ulric, I don’t know how I’ll ever survive,” Ardyn said dryly. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Nyx said.

Lunafreya and her brother (and piano accompanist) walked out. “We’re heading over to Lexx Nightclub after this if you guys want to join.”

“You work for a club,” Cor said, “how in the hell do you go to another right after? It’s nearly four in the morning!”

“Better watch out, Leonis, your age is showing,” Nyx said. Cor threw a playful punch at the other man. Nyx ducked with a laugh, making a kissy face at Cor. Cor grabbed him around the neck, laughing in his ear.

“I work for a _cabaret_ ,” Luna said with a laugh. “Lexx is for fun.”

“Oh, yeah, I wanted to check out how they do that one set change,” Prompto said. “You know, with the fire and the smoke machines.” Gladio sighed.

“Guess we’re coming with you,” he said. Prompto beamed at him. 

“What about you, Iggy? You coming?”

Ignis shook his head. “No. Ardyn and I are going to work a new number.”

“Ohh, a duet?” Luna asked, glancing at Ardyn. The other man just smiled. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Keep your secrets, you bastard,” she said with a grin.

“I plan on it, lovely lady,” Ardyn said, bowing to her. Ravus rolled his eyes.

“Are we ready?”

“Here,” Ardyn said, handing out paychecks. “Don’t spend them all in one place.”

“Alright, rent is paid,” Gladio said. Prompto nodded. Everyone pocketed their checks happily.

Luna waved and she headed for the door, Prompto close on her heels. Gladio and Ravus fell into easy conversation as they followed the blondes. 

Nyx clapped Cor on the shoulder. “C’mon, old man. I’m taking you clubbing.”

Cor sighed. “I can hardly wait.”

Nyx laughed, dragging Cor out the door. Ardyn followed them briefly, watching as his crew left. He locked the door and turned the light off to the sign outside. He turned back to Ignis, who was perched on the stage, watching him.

“Anyone ever tell you that you pose when you stand around?” Ardyn asked, stalking towards him.

“I learned from the best.”

Ardyn smiled. “Why thank you.”

He watched Ignis for a moment. “Come back upstairs. You need a costume change for this one.”

Ignis hopped off the stage and followed him back to the dressing room. Ardyn held out a shirt and pants to Ignis. Ignis took them.

“These come apart,” he said, fingering the seams.

“Yes. I may need your help putting the finishing touches on them.”

“It must be the end of the world if you’re admitting you need my help.”

“Shut up and put the clothes on.”

Ignis stripped, folding his clothes over the back of his chair. He reached for his performance underwear. Ardyn gripped his wrist.

“No. Go commando for this one.”

Ignis arched his eyebrow. “Full nudity?”

“Not that the audience will ever see. It’s all about the illusion, remember. Plus, ass is fine, it’s just cock that people get their panties in a twist about.”

Ignis snorted. He pulled on the pants, noting the amount of skin he could see through them. Ardyn helped him into the shirt, tracing his fingers over Ignis’ revealed skin.

He plucked his hat off Ignis’ head. “I need this.”

“What are you wearing for this little number?” Ignis asked, doing some light stretches in the clothes to get a feel for them. 

“A three piece suit. The pinstriped one you like so much.”

“Hardly seems fair.”

“Come now, Ignis, we all know no one comes here to see my body sans clothes.”

Ignis looked him up and down. “And I know that you are just as well built as me under those sad excuses for fashion that you wear.”

Ardyn laughed. “Stop being insolent and get on stage.”

Ignis gave him a mocking salute and walked down the stairs, putting a little extra sway in his hips. Ardyn watched the show, appreciating Ignis’ ass in those tight pants.

Ignis stood on the stage, lifting onto his toes then back onto the flat of his feet. He watched Ardyn set an old boombox on the stage.

“I’m still deciding on music for this one. It could change later.”

Ignis nodded. “So, what is this?”

Ardyn took Ignis’ hand and spun him in close. “A chase,” he whispered in Ignis’ ear.

Ignis shivered slightly, the dark tone of Ardyn’s voice sending chills down his spine.

Ardyn started the music, but Ignis was more focused on Ardyn as they started to move.

A twist of the wrist, a spin on the toe, Ignis whirled by him, brushing fingers across Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn pursued him, light touches becoming bold. 

Ignis felt exhilarated. He loved the look on Ardyn’s face, eyes dark with lust. He could feel the pants tightening.

“A chase about desiring what’s just beyond your grasp,” Ardyn said, fingers grasping the back of Ignis’ shirt as he spun by. Ignis felt the shirt come apart, fluttering to the ground.

Ignis grabbed Ardyn by the tie, pulling him along with him. He took Ardyn’s hat and placed it back on his head, turning and moving his hips to the beat of the music. He was just a step ahead of Ardyn.

They moved together, improvising dance moves. Ardyn could pin down more of what he wanted later, this was more to see if the concept worked.

And given the very obvious bulge in Ignis’ pants, and the growing one in his own, it was a very good concept.

He snagged his hat back, chasing Ignis across the stage. He grabbed Ignis by the hips and pulled him back, spinning him away from him then back.

The pants came apart at the seams, leaving Ignis completely naked and pressed against Ardyn’s chest. Ardyn grinned down at him, running his fingers down Ignis’ side.

“Just think, if there was an audience right now they’d see that perfect ass of yours,” Ardyn whispered. “And here the lights will go dark, with only a spot on our faces as I spin you around. They’ll know you’re naked, bare for them to see if only it wasn’t so damn dark.”

Ardyn spun him, Ignis spotting perfectly as he turned. Ardyn’s hands were heavy on his hips, calloused and warm.

Ardyn spread his legs a little wider, giving himself a stronger base as he spun Ignis. He kept one hand on Ignis’ hip and with the other he took his hat from his head.

Ardyn stopped his spin, Ignis coming to rest back to chest against Ardyn. Ardyn had one arm around his torso, hand spread across his chest, fingers brushing sensitive nipples. With the other, he held his hat over Ignis’ cock, covering it from view.

Ignis curled one arm up over Ardyn’s shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. Ardyn dropped his head, nosing along Ignis’ jaw and inhaling his scent. 

With a grin, Ardyn let go of the hat, laughing when Ignis’ erection held it up. “Look, no hands.”

Ignis snorted. He could feel Ardyn’s own erection digging into his back and he delighted in the soft moan that escaped Ardyn’s throat when he rolled back against him.

“So, how’d you like the dance?”

“There’s some things we can still work on,” Ardyn said, nipping at Ignis’ jaw.

Ignis hummed, tilting his head. “Actually deciding on music would probably be a good start.”

Ardyn huffed. “Later. I have more _pressing_ concerns right now.” He pulled Ignis tighter against him, grinding against his ass. Ignis gasped as the wool suit rubbed over sensitive skin. 

“I knew this was a pretense for getting me naked.”

“Of course it was,” Ardyn said.

“You could just ask, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ardyn chuckled. He sucked on Ignis’ pulse point.

“You’re going to make me use makeup to cover that, aren’t you?” Ignis moaned.

“Yes. Or don’t, and let your rabid fans be disappointed that they weren’t the ones to mark you.”

Ardyn took his hat off Ignis’ cock and placed it back on his head. He wrapped his hand around Ignis’ length.

Ignis moaned as Ardyn started stroking him, thrusting lightly into his hand.

“It seems like you enjoyed the chase,” Ardyn whispered.

“I do hope this isn’t part of the dance you want to perform for an audience,” Ignis panted.

“Oh, no. This is all for me. I liked the new number you did so much today I couldn’t resist. The audience only gets to dream of you like this.”

Ignis spread his legs, whispering Ardyn’s name as the older man drove his thumb into his slit. Ignis cried out, hips bucking. 

“So responsive.”

“You’re overdressed,” Ignis hissed, rocking back against Ardyn.

“Am I? I think there’s nothing I need to do differently.”

“You shithead,” Ignis groaned, swallowing a moan as Ardyn squeezed his balls. Ardyn laughed in his ear, nipping at the flushed skin of his throat.

“You like it.”

He lazily stroked Ignis, using his precome to ease the friction. Ignis thrust into his hand, gripping Ardyn’s thighs hard enough to bruise.

“Fucking tease,” Ignis growled.

Ardyn rolled his hips against Ignis’ ass, laughing as the man shuddered at the feel of his hard, covered cock sliding between his cheeks.

“I fucking hate you,” Ignis moaned.

“I know. You’re my favorite too,” Ardyn purred.

He nipped at Ignis’ collar bone, tweaking his nipples with his other hand. He kept grinding against Ignis’ ass, wool pants leaving red marks on Ignis’ skin.

“Are you close?” Ardyn whispered in his ear, tongue tracing his earlobe.

“Yes!” Ignis cried out, hips jerking.

Ardyn let go, leaving Ignis hanging. Ignis glared at him, cock dripping onto the stage.

“You better not leave me like this.”

“Would I do such a thing, my dear man?”

“Yes, you would.”

Ardyn grinned at him. He unzipped his pants and pulled his straining cock out. Ignis’ eyes fell to it, tracing the familiar lines of Ardyn’s head. Ardyn smirked, giving himself a lazy tug.

“Don’t move,” Ardyn said. He moved back stage quickly, Ignis’ eyes on him. Moments later the hoop for one of the aerial acts dropped from the fly area, rocking on its chain.

“Grab it,” Ardyn said, walking back out. Ignis gripped the hoop, arching his back and presenting his ass to Ardyn. 

“Beautiful,” Ardyn said.

“Just fuck me already,” Ignis said.

“So impatient,” Ardyn said, running his hand down Ignis’ spine to grab his ass. Ignis moaned, rocking into him. Ardyn stared at the precome dripping onto the stage. He smacked Ignis lightly, grinning at the red hand print blossoming across Ignis’ ass.

Ardyn spread Ignis’ cheeks, staring at his hole. “You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this on this stage?”

“Since you hired me?”

“Well, yes. Don’t be smart with me.”

“Then hurry up and fuck me, Ardyn, shit!”

Ardyn lined the head of his cock up with Ignis’ hole. He rubbed his dripping slit around it, smearing his precome over it. He pressed his thumb against the glistening hole, pressing just hard enough to watch it disappear.

Ignis gasped, clinging to the hoop. It swayed slightly, and Ardyn pushed his finger all the way in.

“I know you have lube hidden in that suit,” Ignis groaned, closing his eyes against the burn.

“Oh dear, I knew I forgot something.”

“Fucker.”

Ardyn pulled out a travel pack of lube, tearing it open and smearing it across Ignis’ hole and his hard cock. He rubbed the head of his dick against Ignis, pushing in slightly.

They both groaned as Ignis’ hole swallowed his head. Ignis threw his head back, moaning at the stretch that bordered just on painful.

Ardyn pushed in slowly, eyes locked on Ignis’ body devouring his cock. The hoop rocked back and forth as he started slamming into Ignis’ body. The zipper of Ardyn’s pants bit into Ignis’ ass with each thrust, leaving red trails on his skin.

Ardyn grabbed his hips, thrusting hard. Ignis’ cock bounced with every thrust, rubbing against his toned stomach.

“I have an idea,” Ardyn whispered, leaning over Ignis’ back to nip at the back of his neck.

Ignis groaned, shoving himself back to meet every thrust that Ardyn gave him. He cried out when Ardyn slipped out, rubbing his cock between his cheeks.

“Get on the hoop.”

Ignis blinked, mind working slow. He grabbed the top of the hoop and leapt into the air, throwing his legs through it like a swing. He hooked his arms around it and let his ass slide until his knees were grabbing the hoop.

“Perfect,” Ardyn whispered. He walked over to the left wing of the stage and hit the button to raise the hoop slightly. He watched, stopping it when he figured Ignis’ ass would be in perfect alignment for his cock.

He hurried back over to Ignis, stroking his cock. Ignis watched him, pupils blown wide with desire.

Ardyn grabbed the hoop just above Ignis’ arms, eyes locked with his as he rolled his hips, cock sliding into Ignis easily.

He gripped the hoop hard as he started thrusting. The hoop swung slightly, Ardyn’s planted feet and hard grip the only thing keeping it from rocking away. Ignis’ cock bounced with every hard stroke from Ardyn, painting Ignis’ stomach with precome. 

Ignis moaned, loving the feeling of being suspended; Ardyn’s cock the only thing grounding him. He imagined doing this in front of an audience, and he clamped down on Ardyn’s cock.

“You look so good like this,” Ardyn growled, snapping their hips together. “Are you imagining an audience, watching as I take you like they want to?”

“Yes!” Ignis cried out, tightening around Ardyn again.

Ignis rocked on the hoop, clinging for dear life as Ardyn found his prostate and starting striking it with each thrust.

“Ardyn!” Ignis half screamed, balls tightening as he came. His dick pulsed, his seed painting his stomach in thick lines. Ardyn groaned at the sight of Ignis’ come dripping down his sides onto the stage.

He held the hoop harder, doubling his pace. Ignis clenched his hole and Ardyn snapped his hips forward one more time, coming with a cry. Ignis groaned at the feeling of Ardyn’s seed pulsing in him, filling him.

Ardyn pulled out before he was finished, watching with satisfaction as his own spunk spattered across Ignis’ spent cock, dripping down his balls to the stage.

Ignis trembled, holding to the hoop. Ardyn smirked at him, gently helping him to his feet. The hoop swung, empty.

Ardyn reached out and swiped his fingers through the come on Ignis’ chest, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them clean. Ignis watched him intently, pouncing on Ardyn as the other man lowered his fingers.

Ignis kissed him hard, chasing the taste of his own seed. Ardyn laughed against his lips, holding him close and deepening the kiss. Ignis rubbed against him.

“You little shit. You just stained the suit,” Ardyn said, rolling his eyes and looking at the white stains across the pinstripes. 

Ignis grinned at him. “That’s what dry cleaning’s for.”

“It’s coming out of your next paycheck.”

Ignis laughed, kissing him again. “So, I liked the new dance.”

“I could tell,” Ardyn said. “I think we still have some parts to iron out though. Come back to my place for a little more…ah, work, on it ?”

Ignis smiled. “I think we need a lot more work, actually. A little private practice could be just what we need.”

Ardyn tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them up. His eyes ran up and down Ignis’ naked body, taking in the bruise on his neck and his seed stained stomach, the glistening on his cock as Ardyn’s come dried on him, and the way his thighs shined with evidence from Ardyn’s hard fucking.

Ignis preened under his gaze, looking at him from under his lashes. 

“Good thing I live here,” Ardyn said. “Upstairs, you.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Ignis turned and sauntered towards the stairs, very aware of Ardyn’s seed dripping from his ass with every step. He could feel Ardyn’s eyes glued on him as they went upstairs. 

Ardyn reached around him and opened the door to his loft, half pushing Ignis through.

Ignis laughed, turning and falling onto Ardyn’s bed. He could tell that the sun was starting to rise, painting Ardyn in a gold light through the window.

His eyes were glued to Ardyn as the man stripped, dropping his clothes to the floor. 

Ardyn went to take his hat off, but Ignis reached out and grabbed his wrist, staring at him.

He yanked Ardyn onto the bed, lips grazing his ear.

“Leave it on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this!


End file.
